De halve finale (deel 1)
De halve finale (deel 1) "We zijn in Parijs!" riep Yu blij terwijl hij wees uit het raam. "De lichtstad." informeerde Madoka die naast Ryuga zat, afgezonderd van de rest. "De stad van de liefde." zei Ryuga ook als informatie. "Ja." zei Madoka en staarde naar Ryuga. Ze sloot haar ogen en legde haar hoofd tegen zijn arm. Ryuga keek verbaasd opzij. "Wat doe je?" vroeg hij geïrriteerd. Madoka ging snel recht zitten en keek de andere kant op. "Madoka?!" vroeg Ryuga nog meer geïrriteerd dan hij al was "Dan niet." zei hij geërgerd. Hij keek uit het raam en daarna terug naar Madoka. Ze landden op het vliegveld van Parijs. "Wow! Het is groot!" riep Yu toen ze uit het vliegveld waren. "Ja, het is één van de grootste steden op de wereld." zei Madoka als informatie. "Ja, dat weten we." zeiden Ryuga en Myuu. "Dat jullie het weten, betekent niet dat de rest het weet." was Madoka statement. Myuu dacht na en ze vond dat ze een punt had. Ryuga negeerde haar gewoon. Madoka ging naar de rest van de groep. "Dus naar waar moeten we nu?" vroeg Gingka lachend. Myuu ging direct naast hem staan en legde haar arm om zijn nek. "We moeten nu naar ons hotel waarschijnlijk." zei Kyoya geïrriteerd door Gingka's domme vraag. "Ok, maar waar is dat?" vroeg Gingka geërgerd door Kyoya's gedrag. "We moeten naar het hotel: Pullman Paris, bij de Eiffeltoren." zei Madoka die net de brief op haar PC "Dus zullen we een taxi moeten nemen, denk ik." zei ze niet wetend naar waar ze moeten. "Ah ja en hoe geraken we aan een taxi?" vroeg Tsuki aan haar. "Weet ik niet, ik kan geen Frans." zei Madoka met een schaapachtig lachje. "Dat meen je niet! Ben je zo slim, kun je geen Frans! Madoka-chan!" riepen Tsuki, Gingka en Yu in koor. Madoka kreeg een druppel op haar hoofd en zei: "Sorry." "Ah, geeft niets." zeiden Tsuki, Gingka en Yu weer in koor. "Maar hoe geraken we nu aan een taxi. Wel eigenlijk 4 taxi's." zei Gingka. "Pak jullie koffers, de taxi's staan klaar!" riep Ryuga in de verte. Iedereen schrok. Ze hadden het niet eens in de gaten dat Ryuga weg was gegaan. "Wat?!" riep iedereen verbaasd terug. "Hij zegt dat we onze koffers moeten pakken omdat de taxi's klaar staan." herhaalde Myuu haar grote broer. "Ah." zei iedereen in koor. Ze namen hun koffers en gingen richting Ryuga. Ze zagen dat 4 taxi's stonden te wachten op hun. "Ryuga, hoe heb je dat geflikt?" vroeg Gingka verbaasd. "Ik ben deen Frans dus zou het belachelijk zijn als ik geen Frans kon." zei Ryuga die zijn uitleg versterkte door soms met zijn handen te wapperen. De voorste taxi chauffeur begon te toeteren. "Et vous êtes prés?!" riep de taxi chauffeur. "Oui, monsieur. Deux minutes!" riep Ryuga terug. De rest keek hem verbaasd aan. Het enige woord dat ze hadden verstaan was "oui". Ryuga zei tegen hen dat ze hun koffer in de kofferbak moesten zetten. Dus verdeelde iedereen zich onder de vier taxi's. Tsuki, Kyoya en Yu gingen in de eerste taxi, Myuu en Gingka gingen in de tweede taxi, Aki en Nile gingen in de derde taxi, en Ryuga en Madoka gingen in de laatste taxi. "C'est parti." zei de eerste taxi chauffeur en vertrok. De andere volgde hem op de voet. Iedereen had het naar zijn zin, behalve Ryuga en Madoka. Ze spraken niet tegen elkaar. Ryuga was nog steeds boos op haar voor welke reden dan ook. Op een zacht muziek deuntje die de radio gaf, was alles stil. "Ryuga, waarom ben je boos op me?" vroeg Madoka die de stilte verbrak. Ryuga keek haar niet aan en antwoordde niet. "Goed dan, ik ga niet verder discusieëren over dit." zei Madoka geïrriteerd door zijn gedrag "En als het zo blijft dan maken we het toch gewoon uit" zei ze en keek nu door het raam. "Nee!" riep hij in paniek. Madoka draaide zich in een schok om. "Nee." zei Ryuga zachtjes. Hij drukte zijn lippen op de hare en het kon hem niet schelen of de taxi chauffeur zat te gluren. Ze kwamen aan bij het hotel. Blij stapten ze de taxi uit. Ryuga gaf ieders hun geld voor het transsport en daarna reden de taxi chauffeurs weg. Ryuga en Myuu chekten hen in en ze gingen naar de kamers. Ze hadden twee grote kamers. Dus verdeelde ze de jongens en de meisjes. De jongens kregen de grootste kamer omdat ze met meer waren. Toen ze hadden uitgepakt, gingen ze allemaal naar de hal om met elkaar te praten. Ze bespraken in welke volgorde Team Gan Gan Galaxy ging spelen. Toen opeens begon Madoka's computer te piepen. "Ze hebben de volgorde van Team Excalibur verzonden. Als eerste gaat Klaus, als tweede is het een team-gevecht met Sophie en Wales, en als laatste gaat Julian." zei Madoka ter informatie. Nu hadden zij ook een beslissing genomen. Gingka ging als eerste, Tsuki en Yu als tweede en Ryuga als laatste. Ryuga wou al lang iets afhandelen met Julian. Ze gingen allemaal eten in het restaurant en daarna gingen ze slapen. Ze moesten goed uitgerust zijn voor de eerste ronde morgen. Het werd ochtend. Iedereen stond als een speer op. Ze kleedden zich snel aan en gingen vlug ontbijten. Lopend, bijna vliegend, gingen ze naar de taxi's. De rit duurde maar een paar minuten en ze waren er al. Nu liepen ze rustig naar binnen en gingen naar het stadion waar de eerste ronde gespeels zal worden. Gingka ging naar het stadion waar Klaus al stond de wachten. Op zijn weg werd hij tegengehouden door Myuu. "Veel succes." wenste ze hem toe en gaf hem een kusje op de wang. "Aaawww!"' riep het plubliek in koor. Myuu ging terug naar de rest en Gingka ging naar het stadion toe. "Ok, zijn jullie klaar!" riep de presentator met een Frans accent "3... 2... 1...!" riep de presentator met het Franse accent en het plubliek in koor. "Let it rip!" riep Gingka en Klaus en schoten hun bey af. De bey's vlogen al direct tegen elkaar en gaven vonken af. Gingka en Klaus gaven alles wat ze hadden. Hun bey's vlogen steeds weer tegen elkaar en deden niets anders dan aanvallen. Klaus deed uiteindelijk zijn special move en Gingfka kopieerde hem. Er verscheen een flits en een luide knal. Maar beide bey's draaide nog steeds. Ze begonnen weer met het steeds maar aanvallen. Het ging een tijdje door en uiteindelijk... "Gingka, laten we het niet langer uitrekken!" riep Klaus naar Gingka. "Mee eens!" riep Gingka als antwoord. "Ik eindig het hier en nu! Cappricorn!" riep Klaus luid. "Nee, dat doe ik! Pegasus!" riep Gingka luidkeels. Ze deden beide nog een keer hun special move en het eindigde met een luide knal en de winaar was... en de winaar was... Gingka! Zijn bey spinde nog, hij had gewonnen. De eerste overwinning ging naar Team Gan Gan Galaxy. Het tweede gevecht van halve finale ging snel beginnen. ''Wordt vervolgd...'' '' Logo Team Gan Gan Galaxy.jpg|Logo van Team Gan Gan Galaxy|link=Team Gan Gan Galaxy Logo Team Excalibur.jpg|Logo Team Excalibur '' Categorie:Bestanden Categorie:Beleid Categorie:Afbeeldingen